Forced
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: Djaq is hurt, badly, in the worst possible way. Angst. Rape. WillDjaq
1. Pain

**Yeah, um...this is completely different from my usual pieces that's why its in the M section. It covers some quite sensitive topics in the first chapter so you have been warned. This story just came to me last night because I was think about how much more vulnerable Djaq would be compared to the rest of the guys and continued from there. Not sure what will happen exactly so don't ask.**

Djaq cried out in pain, huge tears dribbling down her cheeks as the man continued to thrust roughly into her. There was nothing she could do to stop him for he had her arms pinned down and a knife at her throat. She was torn between the decision of enduring this humiliation and violation or just struggling so the man would take her life and end the agony.

He thrust again, even harder if that was possible, tearing her inside, and it felt like her whole body was on fire. He stared down at her wet face with a horrible, victorious leer, full of malice and spite. The man's eyes were bright and hungry and from the slightly glazed look Djaq was sure he was drunk not that that mattered.

She didn't even know who he was. Just some dirty stranger who had jumped her on the outskirts of Locksley village which she had been visiting to see if she could find some new boots as hers were wearing thin. She had fought frantically back but had no time to reach her own weapon before his was shoved in her face, glinting in the half light of the moon.

After that he had dragged her bodily into the woods and she had hoped, begged for one of the boys to find her and come to her aid but none of them had. None of them suspected a thing for she was known for her long excursions and they didn't expect her back 'til later.

Her attacker had then stripped her of her clothes and then forced her.

It was a terrible feeling, to be taken against your will, especially since Djaq had never actually had sex before. In her culture a woman would save herself until her marriage night which was when she would give her honour to her husband. But considering Djaq had turned down all the marriages her father arranged for her she was still a virgin. Well, had been until now.

With one final bone shuddering plunge the man was spent and withdrew from the woman he had just raped with a sneer.

"Thanks for that, dear, just what I needed. See you again some time, eh?" With that revolting, stomach turning statement the man turned and left without a backwards glance, returning to whatever normal life he led in Locksley. But Djaq didn't think her life could ever return to normal, not after this.

Hurriedly, wanting to get away from the scene of such a sordid crime, she climbed shakily to her feet trying to ignore the searing agony it caused and grabbed her clothes. Gingerly, she pulled her shirt on over the severe purple bruises that lined her arms from the man's unrelenting grip and then even more carefully she tugged her trousers on. After she had endured that pain she picked up her belt with her sword still in it and set off into the darkness.

* * *

As the woman walked slowly towards the camp, she hoped, prayed that the boys would be asleep and would not question her lengthy absence. She didn't think she could deal with matters if the rest of the gang found out. Their sympathetic, pitying faces were already engraved in her mind. She didn't want that.

Plus, she also wanted them to not be awake so she could sort herself out, mop up her wounds. She didn't wish for them to see her like that, in such a state of vulnerability and weakness. They knew her as strong, tough, independent Djaq, not a quivering, trembling wreck of a woman.

She did not stop to think of other reactions her friends might have other than the one she already perceived. They may be concerned, upset for her, helpful in her time of utmost need and caring.

Fortunately, none of the men were up, just as the Saracen had hoped for. It looked as if Much had been supposed to be on watch but he was asleep, too far gone in his dreams to noticed her presence.

Djaq made her way quietly over to her medical area to tend to her wounds but as she did so someone stirred in the bunk above. She froze, willing them to go back to sleep.

"Djaq?" came a drowsy voice and Robin's tousled head popped over the edge of his sleeping loft.

"Yes, Robin, it's me. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"But, what are you doing up?" the outlaw leader asked curiously.

"Um…I'm just going bed now, you see…" Djaq wandered over to her own bunk and hoped that Robin would not see her torn clothes or any blood, "Just went to get some water."

"Oh, ok, g'night then," the man nodded and slumped back beneath his blanket.

Djaq breathed a sigh of relief but knew she could not return to her medical bay now as Robin may wake again. She would just have to get up very early and go down to the stream in the morning. With that thought in mind the exhausted woman fell into an uneasy, nightmarish sleep.

**So, um...what do you think? Constructive critism is welcome as always and I'll try and improve on that. I know its a bit dark and I can promise more angst to come but I hope you enjoyed it. Plus its a bit short. Should you think I should continue I can promise future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Hide

**Thank you so much for the feeback. I know this is a sensitive matter and that's why its been hard to write so bear with me.**

Will watched the woman sleep. To anyone who didn't know her she would look peaceful, lost in dreamland with not a worry on her mind but to him she looked troubled, there was a discrete twist to the corner of her mouth and creases in the corner of her eyes like she was scrunching her eyes closed so she would have to see something.

Will noticed all these things because he liked to observe people. It was a habit of his and the reason he could read people so easily. For example, he always knew when Much was worried even if he was desperately trying not to show it to the others. There was a tell-tale wrinkle the formed just between his eyes; it was so faint that it was barely visible but Will saw it.

He could always tell when Little John was upset even if no one thought anything could affect the older man. The carpenter knew where the cracks were in his tough armour. He would clench his teeth and not say a word. Will knew that he was a man of few words normally but there was something about the gritted teeth that always alerted him if the man wanted to be left alone or comforted.

Then there was Robin, he was the easiest to read by far. All Will had to do was look at his eyes and he would know exactly what was on his leader's mind. He knew when Robin had a plan or when Robin was seething inside or when Robin was terrified, not for himself but for Marian or one of his comrades. Those emotions shone at Will as brightly as the North Star on a clear night.

Djaq was the hardest to read and masked her feelings extremely well but in her sleep she was vulnerable and that was when the young outlaw would study her, figuring out her moods. That was how he knew that something was terrorising her in her dreams.

He knew he should stop staring at her now because the others were stirring and he needed to chop up some wood for the fire on which they would cook breakfast. Climbing to his feet the carpenter left the camp in search of some good logs.

* * *

Djaq's eyelids fluttered for a few moments, adjusting to the drastic change in light from the morning sun, before staying open. She looked around her and saw that the rest of the outlaws were barely rousing. Much was stretching in his loft but was yet to leave the warmth of his blankets and the others still seemed dead to the world. One bunk was empty however and the Saracen recognised it as Will's. He always got up so early. 

Suddenly, all the memories from last night came flooding back to her and she let out a tiny gasp. Fortunately none of the boys heard it. Djaq bit her lip to stop herself repeating the same sound as she had several flashbacks of her brutal attack. They were similar to the ones that had been plaguing her mind as she slept.

The woman knew that she needed to get down to the river, clean up and dispose of her bloody clothes before any of the others got up. She would just have to avoid Will. Levering herself off the bunk, Djaq grabbed a few garments from the box where she kept the very small amount of spare clothes she owned and slithered off her bunk. She decided it would be better to subtly tell Much that she was going for a wash so as not to be disturbed or to worry her friends.

"Much," she called out softly and the young man turned in his bed and spotted her clutching a handful of clothes. She smiled weakly at him to avoid suspicion, "I'm just going for a wash in the river. Will you tell the others so they don't come down?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Much yawned back, waving her away with a hand. He knew how sensitive the Saracen could be about the men seeing her body even though he'd heard that at some point young Will had already had a gander at it.

Fortunately or unfortunately, which ever way you care to look at it from, the former manservant didn't notice anything unusual about the Saracen's behaviour or appearance so she vanished undetected.

* * *

Down at the river, Djaq scanned the area around her before being sure it was clear of anything human. The only pair of eyes on her right now was the squirrel that was hurrying around in the undergrowth fetching acorns with which to store in his nest. He barely spared her a second glance when he saw she was no immediate threat. 

The woman gingerly pulled off each of her garments, careful not to irritate any particular wound on her body and then she stepped into the cool water. The liquid refreshed and healed her, numbing any pain that she could feel and washing away all the blood related with her rape. She felt a lot cleaner physically but she knew that she would never be able to wash away the graphic pictures burned into her memory. They hurt more than the actual wounds themselves because they were so horrible and raw.

Djaq inspected her body to see the damage in daylight. There were several deep cuts on her inner thighs and plenty of dark purple bruising. On her arms were a matching set of ugly bruises shaped like fingers. She just hoped they would fade away before any of the men saw. There was no way she could explain them. Obviously she couldn't assess the carnage inside of her and she wasn't sure she wanted to so the Saracen decided to just leave it and hope any tears would heal themselves.

Wading out of the water, Djaq shivered as she felt a sharp wind whip past and reminded her that it was nearing the winter season. Hurriedly, she gathered up the tatty piece of material she'd brought with her and began to dry her body, gently patting around the tender spots.

Once she was almost completely dry the woman removed some herbs that she kept in the leather pouch on her belt. These herbs could be mixed with a little water to form a paste that would help keep any of her larger injuries becoming infected. Carefully, she placed a little wooden bowl down and picked up a roundish stone which she used to pound the plant. When it had developed into a greenish pulp she scooped some water from the river and mixed it slowly. After the paste was complete she began dabbing it on her wounds.

Finally, when she sure she had attended to her battered body as well as she could Djaq pulled on her undergarments and then her trousers. As she was pulling on a long sleeved shirt however she was aware that someone was watching her. She tugged down the hem of her top quickly and spun around looking for her enemy.

It was then she spotted Will standing at the edge of the trees by the little stone beach that lined the river bank with a small frown on his face. The Saracen froze in horror, wondering how much he'd seen, she'd been caught. Looking down she noticed that her bloody trousers from the night before still lay in a heap at her feet. He could see them; it would create too many questions that she wasn't willing to answer. It may be too late for that though, a tiny voice whispered in her mind, he could already know.

"Will! What are you doing here? I asked Much to tell you not to come here," Djaq gabbled in sheer panic, kicking the soiled clothes behind her in an effort to hide them.

"I'm sorry," Will said still staring at her with that odd expression on his face, "He didn't tell me."

"Oh, that's all right," Djaq replied hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything if she calmed down, "But would you mind, I mean I just need to clean up here."

"Clean up what?"

"Womanly matters, Will!" Djaq suddenly snapped, she congratulated herself internally on coming up with such a believable excuse for the bloody trousers.

Will, however, seemed not to be swayed. "Djaq," he started, his face solemn, "Why are there bruises on your arms?"

**Please tell me whether I'm getting their characters and reactions right! I know women are distraught after sexual assault but I thought Djaq would take it practically at first, logically, because that's how she is. There may be some breaking down in front of a certain someone however. Review!**


	3. Hurt

**Hello guys. Thanks for all the support. I'm so happy you think I have written Djaq well. Sorry, I haven't updated. Been very busy with exams and school and stuff. **

Djaq felt her heart freeze with utter terror

Djaq felt her heart freeze with utter terror. The fear she felt was something akin to the emotions she'd held on the night of her attack. But she wasn't scared of Will, she knew the man would never harm her, in fact when she was with the gentle carpenter she felt the safest. It was the idea that he would realise what had happened; that because of that he would view her as less of a woman having lost her honour and dignity; she would be nothing better than filth. And why would filth like her be wanted in Robin Hood's noble gang?

Will saw the woman's eyes widen in absolute horror, her pitch black pupils growing in size so much that they practically swallowed her irises and gave her eyes a hollowed out look. He momentarily froze realising he was the one to have done this to her. He had terrified Djaq, the woman he loved, the woman who never showed fear. What had caused her to be alarmed by his very presence?

Grabbing her arms protectively Djaq backed away from the young man, almost tripping over the bundle of bloody clothes in the process.

"Djaq, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Will gabbled, seeing her defensive movements, "Whatever they're from it's none of my business. I can see that. I shouldn't have asked."

"Please, Will, go. Just go," Djaq whispered, a haunted look in her eyes.

"But…." He began, despite the fact he'd been told to go Will's instinct was still telling him to stay and comfort her.

"GO!" the Saracen snapped.

Will didn't need telling again, he turned with the pile of wood he'd collected in his arms and fled the scene like a kicked puppy. He didn't think he'd ever been so hurt in his life. He'd do anything for Djaq; he'd die for her in a second. But for some reason that must link to those bruises on her arms she didn't want him near her.

Djaq didn't even bother trying to stem the tears leaking from her eyes as she pulled a borrowed jerkin that she reckoned must've been Much's at one point, due to the food stains over it, over her battered arms and picked up the mess on the floor. She couldn't deny seeing the intensely wounded look in the carpenter's eyes when she yelled at him. However, despite the fact it pained her being so harsh with Will, the Saracen was sure it was for the best in the long run. He wouldn't want to know about the sordid details of her rape, would he?

* * *

When Will pretty much stumbled into camp with the look of a frightened deer in his eyes the others looked up with varying degrees of concern. Robin was up on his feet immediately looking around for any immediate danger that could've caused the young man to look so distressed. Once he was sure there was nothing he looked at Will questioningly.

"What's wrong?" the leader of the outlaws asked.

The dark-haired outlaw started for a moment. How could they have known anything was wrong? Then he realised the state in which he'd entered the camp and saw their reaction was the most logical. He needed to calm down, after all he didn't want to upset Djaq any further when she obviously didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Oh, n-nothing," he stammered battling to control his voice and offering them a small smile.

"Come on, Will, you can't barrel into camp like that and then say nothing's wrong. What's going on?"

"Um…." Will urged his brain to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he looked so panic-stricken. Then he remembered something Djaq said earlier and it clicked. "Much how come you didn't tell me Djaq was going for a wash? I could've done with some forewarning." It left a horrible sick feeling in the pit of the young man's stomach as he realised how easily to lie slipped off the tip of his tongue. He'd spent too much time with Allan. And look where lying got Allan.

It took a moment for the outlaws to realise what his reply insinuated but then their faces lit up as it suddenly dawned on them.

"Again? Oh Will, you are the cheeky bugger aren't you?" Much grinned, shaking his head, "No wonder you look so flushed."

"Thank the Lord for that. I thought there was actually some kind of emergency rather than Will getting all worked up over seeing a woman naked," Robin also offered his sly comment and a wink.

"Well it would be nice if someone told me next time. Ok?" Will said before retreating to his wood area to mull things over. He needed to work out what was wrong with Djaq.

* * *

The Saracen woman had to take a deep breath before drawing enough courage to enter camp. She dreaded the reaction she might get. What if Will had worked it out and told the others? Would they turn her out for being so dirty and ruined? Only one way to find out.

Placing a foot forward Djaq tried to stroll into camp with an air of confidence. As she entered she spotted Much sewing up one of his shirts on the bed. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Hey Djaq, you missed breakfast, I was going to save you some but that pig over there ate it all," Much gestured to Little John.

"Who are you calling a pig? You ate the last bit," John replied gruffly but offered Djaq a kindly smile, "There's still bread if you want it."

"I'm fine," the woman found herself smiling back. It may have been fake, the light not quite reaching her eyes and her lips a little too twisted for it to be genuine but Much and Little John were oblivious. They believed she was fine.

Making her way further into camp she was greeted by Robin swinging down from his perch in a tree. It was his favourite place to go when he wanted some alone time with his thoughts. The others had dubbed it his 'Thinking Spot'. The leafy canopy above provided shade but still let some sunlight through and the fact the tree reached above the roof of the camp allowed him some freedom from the confines of daily-life.

"Mornin' Djaq. Did you get your boots then?"

"Boots?" Djaq was thrown for a moment.

"Yeah, the ones you were getting to replace your old ones last night." Robin nodded a frown gracing his boyish features.

"Oh, yes, I did get some," the Saracen recalled buying them but she also remembered dropping them on the ground when she was attacked. They were lying somewhere in the forest waiting to be picked up by some lucky peasant.

"Good," Robin grinned, "You're going to need them with all the running I'm planning."

After leaving the company of her leader Djaq found herself alone on her bunk and fingering the wooden tag around her neck. The wood was slightly rough but perfectly finished with all the edges and corners rounded off carefully. The carving in the middle was painstakingly detailed and could've only been completed by a skilled craftsman. Will being that skilled craftsman.

Djaq remembered one time, when the young man had yet again created a piece of woodwork that was more like art: perfectly proportioned and exquisitely detailed, that Much turned round and said, "You know what, Will Scarlett, you are a magician. What you do with a simple piece of wood is complete and utter magic." The Saracen was sure she couldn't have put it better herself.

**Ok, it wasn't exactly a cliffhanger but it didnt really round it off either. There is still more to come if I ever get round to it. Please review. I promise that Will will find out what happened and probs the others.**


	4. Panic

__

Bloodied underwear…

_Bruised arms…_

_Unnecessarily fearful…_

_Snappish and hostile…_

_Nightmare plagued sleep…_

The snippets of information were like parts of a jigsaw that wouldn't go together. Will had tried and tried but he was missing too many pieces to complete the bigger picture. Usually he would keep working at it because that's what, as a carpenter, he liked to do. No matter how difficult a problem was with his wood he would solve it eventually after looking at it from all angles. But this wasn't wood, this wasn't a jigsaw, this was Djaq and the not knowing was driving him insane.

With an angered grunt Will brought his axe down on the log below and released his pent up energy as the sharp point sunk into the bark. Tugging the handle upwards again the carpenter lifted the tool above his head and repeated his previous action with gusto.

She must've been attacked. That much was obvious; you didn't do those kind of injuries to yourself. But that didn't make sense with the rest of her symptoms. If she had been attacked why wouldn't she tell them? Why would she disappear off to the stream and do as much as possible to hide the fact? Will knew she was very proud and liked to think she was strong and independent but not telling the gang she'd been hurt was taking it a bit too far even for her level of integrity.

There must be something more to it. But what? Will asked himself but was brought painfully back into the real world before he could further his train of thought. As his concentration on the wood had lessened somehow his grip on the log had slipped and his hand had moved into the path of the deadly weapon.

That was something Will loved about his trusted axes. The fact they could be both a tool and a weapon. They could change from one use to another in a second. In his eyes they were perfect both for chopping wood and striking down the opposition. They were also brilliantly camouflaged against guards prying eyes. Why should anyone expect anything less of a carpenter than to carry an axe?

Unfortunately at this moment of lost focus his faithful weapon had turned on him and taken a hefty chunk out of the index finger on his left hand. At first he didn't feel the initial pain, just a dull throbbing but then it intensified in earnest so much so it felt like his entire hand was on fire.

Groaning in pain, Will yanked the axe head away from his injured finger and inspected his hand more closely. The sharpened axe bit had cut clean through the top third of his finger completely removing the nail and joint. He knew he would have to get the wound sewn up quickly so it didn't get infected. Obviously he couldn't do it to himself so the only option was…Djaq.

Cradling his wounded hand to his chest, Will turned and headed into camp swiftly swiping away the tears of pain that had leaked from his eye ducts and left a salty trail down his cheeks. Marian had barely shed a tear when she was stabbed and she was a woman, why should he be weeping over a cut finger?

He spotted the Saracen medic on her bunk fiddling with the tag around her neck. For some reason he felt a twinge of pride as he saw her slim fingers delicately caressing some of his most prized handiwork. It was something he was recognized for through all of the villages: Robin Hood's identity tags that could not be replicated by anyone because of their complicated design.

After her previous reaction to his presence Will was slightly unsure how to approach and hovered a few metres away. Eventually though the pain in his finger won through his hesitation and he strode forwards trying to portray an air of confidence.

* * *

Djaq looked up as she felt a shadow fall over her, blocking out the warming sunlight, and gave an unconscious jolt backwards as she recognized the young carpenter. His eyes flashed with confusion as he saw her movement but he quickly masked it.

"Djaq, um…I was wondering if you could help me with this," Will lifted his bloody hand away from his chest and held it out between them as if it could be some kind of bridge in communication.

"Oh, Will, how did you do that?" Djaq stated, spotting the wound and immediately switching into doctor mode. It was if their awkwardness earlier had never existed.

"I cut it whilst I was chopping the wood," the young man supplied suppressing a wince as the woman took his hand and inspected the injury carefully with an expert eye.

"Where is the rest of it?"

"The rest of what?"

"Your finger," the Saracen replied guiding him to her medical bay and laying his hand on a clean surface. Then she busied herself collecting some supplies including a variety of painkilling herbs and medicinal roots. She also set out a needle, some thread and some bandages.

"Oh, I'm not sure. On the floor somewhere," Will shrugged as he watched her fingers nimbly scurry around the plants adding several to a pot and grinding them.

"I could've tried re-attaching it but if it's been on the ground I think it would be too prone to infection." Djaq began dabbing lightly at his wound with a wet cloth.

Will bit his lip as the Saracen pulled the thick thread through the eye of the needle and checked the sharpness of the tool. She nodded to herself as she decided it was pointed enough for the purpose and proceeded to insert it into Will's skin.

The man struggled not to make a sound throughout the entire stitching as he didn't want to seem like he was weak. He knew Robin had endured stitches with a much blunter needle than this without much fuss. To keep his mind off the agony he focused on the top of Djaq's head as she worked. He liked the way her raven hair seemed to glow in the sunlight giving the woman an angelic look. He was certain that should he touch her locks they would be beautifully soft and supple.

"Finished." Djaq announced just as Will unconsciously reached out with his free hand and touched her head. The woman became rigid and spun round grabbing his arm on instinct and twisting it. The carpenter let out a small cry of distress before Djaq realized what she'd done and released the limb. "I'm sorry." With her eyes downcast, Djaq apologized profusely.

Will just stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. Never before had he been attacked in such a vicious manner by her. Yes, she had hit him on occasion for a joke because he'd been teasing her or annoying her but never in such a calculated fashion. He knew he needed to find out what had happened and there was no way the woman he loved was shutting him out and shoving him away this time.

"Djaq, come with me," he reached out and gently took her arm, remembering her bruises, and pulled her out of the camp.

"But Will, I need to bandage your hand," she protested feebly.

"That can wait," he grunted, "This is more important."

Robin, John and Much looked up as Will sped past with Djaq in his grip. The two younger men exchanged a look. Lovers' tiff? Was the question in Much's eyes. Robin offered him a grin and a nod in return. John continued washing his face in a basin, oblivious.

* * *

Djaq had no idea why she had lashed out at Will. Well, no, that was a lie. She did know why she had done what she had…sort of. She had been scared and defensive. It was like her attack was coming back to haunt her every time she felt someone touch her. She felt the slimy, dirt-ridden hands of the drunk peasant on her skin and it made her want to throw up. Will touching her head had panicked her dreadfully and her body had automatically reacted so she wouldn't have to experience another degrading assault.

When she drew herself from her thoughts the woman looked around and saw they were in a deserted part of the forest quite a distance from the camp. For some reason this terrified her, a fearful knot twisted in the pit of her stomach. But why was she scared to be alone with Will? He was kind and gentle and her friend. She knew he would never hurt her. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Something in her brain was telling her to run which showed she was nowhere near close to a mental recovery from her rape.

"Sit," Will ordered calmly, "Please." The woman complied, perching herself on a fallen log. Will sat down beside her but was severely disconcerted when she moved several more inches away from him. "Djaq, what happened last night?"

"Nothing, why would anything have happened? Why have you brought me here?" the words fell out of Djaq's mouth in a rush and only furthered to agitate the carpenter.

"Because you've been acting different and you were hurt. I saw the bruises. Remember?"

"I haven't been acting different," Djaq immediately denied the statement, treating it more as an accusation than a simple truth that Will had observed, "You have got it wrong, Will Scarlett."

"Djaq, please. I'm worried about you." Will turned towards her and the woman couldn't deny the look of love and concern evident in the young man's sky blue eyes. They were pools of emotion that threatened to drown her in guilt. He didn't understand he wouldn't want to know what had happened to her because it was wrong. It was better for him if he didn't know.

"There is no need to worry for me. I should be worried for you as you are the one acting strangely," Djaq continued to evade him determinedly, a haunted look in her eye.

_…And suddenly it clicked._

The pieces of the jigsaw fell into place in front of Will's eyes and he knew what had happened to Djaq. It shocked and sickened him to realize that someone could've hurt his beloved Djaq in such a horrific manner.

"Someone…hurt you didn't they Djaq?" Will started slowly gauging a reaction from the woman. He watched as her face fell just the slightest bit, her vulnerability seeping through the cracks. "They…raped you."

**There you go guys. I updated quickly for once. I just had that scene in my minds eye. Hope you liked my reference to jigsaws. Harry Lloyd said he liked doing jigsaws in an interview which I thought was adorable. I know they probably didnt have jigsaws back then but its poetic licience guys! Review and you may get another chapter quick smart.**


	5. Truth

**Thanks for the reviews and nice comments. I'm glad you are enjoying my writing. **

When she heard Will speak those words out loud Djaq crumbled. Her thin shoulders began shaking with the sobs hitching in her throat as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Hearing someone else, especially Will, state her ordeal in such a simple way made it all the more real. It was no longer something she could just try and hide away and pretend it never happened. Someone else knew what had occurred on that night.

Eventually the barrier that she had been desperately trying to sustain broke and the tears flowed through like a river. They just wouldn't stop.

Once Will had said the words he wasn't quite sure whether they were true, however, when he saw Djaq's strong posture dissolve before him he knew it was. Djaq had been….raped. The reality of it hit him like a ton of bricks and it was a moment before he realised that the young Saracen woman was crying. The distressed sobs broke his heart and he moved towards Djaq hoping that this time she wouldn't push him away.

She didn't. Will wrapped his arms around her small frame and enveloped her in a tight, reassuring hug. He didn't pause to think about the fact he was embracing Djaq, the woman of his dreams. All he could think about was the horror this poor woman had endured and how it was obviously affecting her.

When he had lived in the village he remembered his father talking about some young lass that had been attacked and brutally taken against her will. He was about twelve at the time and barely understood what Dan meant before it was explained to him. His mother had been one of the women to go to her home and comfort her saying the best way for her to recover was to share her experience and unburden herself.

When she was gone Dan Scarlett had turned to his son and looked him straight in his young innocent eyes. "Young Will, I want you to promise me that you will never ever take a woman against her will. No matter how tempting it seems a woman has rights and she has to consent. Do you promise me?"

The preteen Will had looked up at his father, expression completely solemn and honest, and said, "I promise, Father."

Never in a million years had Will ever thought that Djaq could be a victim of such a disgusting crime. It had never crossed his mind that that could happen whilst she was out on her own whether it was shopping or looking for medicinal herbs and roots. Despite loving her dearly as a woman he still viewed her as one of the guys.

Remembering what his mother had said about a problem shared being a problem halved Will looked down at the shuddering woman in his arms and whispered very softly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" His words snapped Djaq out of her weeping and she gazed up at him chestnut brown eyes wet with tears. She seemed to think about his question for a moment before nodding and taking a deep breath.

"I went into Locksley," she began ever so quietly, "To get some new boots. I bought them from that man, Jim, who lives in the centre of the village. After that though I had a little wander round the market and got distracted. By the time I started heading back to camp it was dark. Somewhere just past that inn, _The Sheath and Sickle, _I was attacked by someone. They came from behind me and I didn't hear them come. I struggled but he put a knife to my throat…" Djaq tailed off looking agitated but Will gave her an encouraging nod and a squeeze of the shoulders.

"Keep going, Djaq."

"…I stopped fighting and he led me into the forest. Then he told me to take off my clothes and…" Djaq shook her head. Despite wanting to open up to Will she still didn't feel comfortable telling him about the actual rape and it wasn't necessary for him to know the details. "At the end he said something like 'Thanks for that, dear, just what I needed. See you again sometime.' Then he smiled with those big rubbery lips and…"

When Will heard those words he saw red, blood red. How could a man from Locksley village be so inhuman? He thought the Sheriff was bad with all his evil schemes and methods of torture but to taunt a woman after taking her honour from her, that was plain immoral. He was filled with the same fury he had experienced when his father had been murdered.

"He won't do that to me again, will he?" Djaq shivered in his grip which only served to get the young carpenter angrier.

"Not if I can help it," he whispered under his breath.

"You won't tell the others?" the Saracen looked into his eyes with a pleading expression.

"Djaq," Will was brought from his murderous thoughts back to caring for the woman he loved, "I think it is better for them to know. Then they can understand and help you. You can't keep secrets this important from them. We are family."

"I know but…" Djaq looked up at the darkening sky, where had this day gone? "…I don't have to do it yet do I?"

"It would be better to do it sooner rather than later," Will stroked the top of her head just as he had wanted to earlier.

"Tomorrow?"

"Alright, tomorrow," Will nodded but didn't add 'Because that'll give me time to do what I need to do.'

* * *

The two returned to camp some time later when Djaq was sure she looked presentable enough not to be suspicious. When they arrived the woman immediately dived into assisting Much with the stew he was cooking whilst Will hung back with a deadened look in his eyes. Robin was the only one to notice the younger man's absent expression and emotionless eyes but quickly forgot about it when Much threw a ladle of water at him.

"Oi, lazybones, do you want carrots or cabbage in the stew tonight? You can't have both because we need some for tomorrow."

"Oh, carrots all the way my friend," Robin grinned turning to the former manservant.

"I need to meet someone. I'll be back later," a voice whispered quietly in his ear and the outlaw leader turned in time to see the disappearing back of Will Scarlett. Strange, he thought but then dismissed it in favour of getting revenge on Much.

* * *

_The Sheath and Sickle Inn_. Will read the battered old sign hanging dejectedly outside the drinking tavern. It swung feebly in the slight wind that was picking up and Will drew his hooded cloak closer to himself, seeking protection. He moved as silently as a shadow towards the rickety door that was hanging off its hinges, avoiding several peasants that had obviously spent their week's wages inside already as they were sprawled drunkenly on the ground.

Inside was a slightly musty but otherwise cheery atmosphere with dancing and drinking accompanied by a couple of men playing the lute and sickle in the corner. Will remembered coming her a few times to meet with informants on the Sheriff's dealings but he'd never been here on leisure alone. Being in an inn and drinking was quite a new concept to him. Still, he hadn't spent time with Allan for nothing, he could hold his alcohol.

Moving towards the counter of the bar Will ordered a bottle of ale and spilled a couple of coins onto the wooden surface to pay for the beverage. Once this was done he took a seat in the corner of the inn and watched the dancing with hawk-like eyes.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. He couldn't ask Djaq for a description as that would be both distressing for her and suspicious for him. All he had was rubbery lips and this inn. To find this crook he was going to have to use his initiative and get chatting to some people.

Looking at the crowd he picked out the most likely bunch. A group of youngish men who were already close to being completely pissed. Even if they didn't commit the crime they could be witnesses. Will moved in with the subtleness of a wolf and managed to merge himself within the group without much hassle.

"Hey mate, you're new around here ain't ya?" one guy spouted, droplets of ale dribbling down his chin.

"Na, he ain't new," another man stated, "He's been here the whooo-ooole time. Ain't ya boy?" He nudged Will in a friendly manner. The outlaw quirked an eyebrow at the untrue statement realising how far gone this man was. It could work to his advantage however.

"Yeah, I been here ages, mate," Will adopted a slightly drunk drawl and slapped the first man on the back, "Forgot your names though. What are they again?"

"Francis," the first peasant slurred and gulped his bottle of ale.

"Peter."

"Oh yeah."

"And what did you say your name was?" Peter asked dazedly.

"John," Will said drawing the most common name he could think of out of the air so he wouldn't be recognisable.

"I remember," Peter nodded grinning stupidly.

* * *

After about an hour of hanging around with the two drunken men Will decided he'd been sickened enough by the smell of their alcohol ridden breath and unfocused eyes and could now move on to a bit of careful interrogation.

"You come here often?" the outlaw asked Peter, the more out of it of the two.

"Uh-huh. I'd come everyday if I could afford it and the Missus didn't have a hissy fit every time I come back plastered."

"Were you here last night?"

"Er…yeah, me and Fran and Henry were here. Got a little extra at the market so we'd thought we'd celebrate."

"Did you um…" Will paused, wondering how to word the question, "See anything suspicious around?"

"Suspicious? You think…" Peter paused to hiccup, "I would see anything suspicious in this state, mate?"

"I guess not," Will sighed.

"Old Vincent over there may have though. He sees everything," Peter jerked a thumb in the direction of the back of the inn, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Oh, I just might have had something stolen here."

"Ooh, bad luck, you'll never get that back."

"Thanks. See you in a bit," the outlaw extricated himself from the crowd and headed to where Peter had pointed.

* * *

Upon arrival in the darkness of the back of _The Sheath and Sickle _Will spotted an elderly man curled up in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. He had ragged features including long wild looking hair that was tangled all about his head and a bushy beard that looked like it had been growing for decades.

"Vincent?" Will queried apprehensively.

"Whose askin'?"

"Um…me…Sam…Hunter." The carpenter scrabbled to put a name together to make himself sound more real.

"You ain't no Sam. I know who you are. You're young William Scarlett, son and apprentice to the late Daniel Scarlett, master carpenter, and Jane Scarlett, wonderful woman. How's your brother?"

"Er…" Will was severely taken aback by the old man's knowledge of his family and his quick identification, "Fine. In Scarborough."

"Good. And what brings such a brave fellow such as yourself out of the depths of Sherwood and unaccompanied by Robin of Locksley's band of _merry _men," Vincent asked, sniggering at his own joke.

"I….well." In the end Will just decided the truth was the best course of action. "I'm looking for a man who was in here or near here late last night. He…um…attacked a friend of mine."

"A lady friend?" Vincent queried with a sad look in his eye.

"Yes."

"I know of the chap."

"You do?" Will's heart leapt into his throat.

"Nasty piece of work. Never been right since childhood. Used to scare my poor hound, Humbert, half to death with his dastardly tricks and mind games. I watched him grow up, always knew he'd be a wrong'un."

"Yes but who?"

"Adomar Fibbs."

"Who?"

"Short. Hairy. Horrible temper. In fact, he's that fellow just there," Vincent pointed over Will's head.

Will turned and, for the second time that day, saw red.

**Ok, so that was a cliff hanger. Can I just say its really funny writing drunk people. :) And I quite like Vincent. He might feature again in this story or one of my others. Please review!**


	6. Guilt

**Thanks for the support. I think this is the penultimate chapter. Sorry it may be a bit too Will orientated.**

Djaq looked up when she heard a scuffle at the entrance of the camp to see the darkened silhouette of Will Scarlett moving towards her. At that moment he was shrouded in shadows but as he stepped into a pool of light cast by a flickering torch she let out a horrified gasp. The young man was drenched in blood, the colour of his namesake. The liquid was spattered all the way from a concentration on his stomach to speckles on his chin and nose. His eyes held a look of both grief and pain, a darker blue than their usual colour.

"Will!" Someone in the camp had reacted before her – Much. "What happened?!" The former manservant and resident mother-hen darted forwards to the staggering man with a shocked and concerned expression. Robin and John were not far behind him, both looking anxious.

"Are you hurt?" Robin questioned, gesturing to his stomach.

"Who hurt you?"

"How did this happen?" All these queries flooded at the young man but he remained blank and mute looking towards Djaq with those hollow eyes. She moved forward, captured by his intense gaze and gently led him to the medical bay.

"It's not my blood," he whispered once she had lain him down. Those four words held a lot more meaning to her than they did to the others. She checked his torso just in case but he was right. The only injury she could see was a nasty looking purple-black bruise forming on his temple; it could explain his dazed state.

"Then whose blood is it?" Robin asked, a frown gracing his features. He could tell whatever had happened was very serious.

"His," Will grunted looking straight at the Saracen doctor. Djaq drew in a small breath and realised her earlier ideas had been correct. This was the blood of her attacker, the man who had brutally raped her. Did that mean Will had killed him? She remembered what the young carpenter had tried to do when the Sheriff killed his father.

"You didn't?" she let out a barely audible plead to the man.

Will couldn't have murdered him. It may have been a revenge attack for what he had done to Djaq but Robin had always taught them that they should never kill a man no matter what sin he had committed. Wasn't the Sheriff enough of an example of that? And how would Will even know which guy to kill as there were hundreds of peasants in Locksley village and she'd given him no details or clues.

But the look in his eyes and the blood on his shirt said otherwise. Who else could be 'him'? Djaq didn't like to think about the fact that a man had died because of her. That Will had felt the crime was so sordid and disgusting he needed to wipe out any evidence. Why had he done it? What could've possessed him to commit such a gruesome deed for her?

Love, a small voice whispered in her ear. The Saracen shook the thought from her head. She knew Will cared for her very deeply, as an older protective brother, but he didn't _love _her. Such a notion seemed ridiculous for the quiet, solemn carpenter.

"I…" Will began looking into the woman he loved dark brown eyes and contemplated whether to tell the truth. He had everyone's attention on him and he didn't like it, he didn't want to tell her what happened without the gang knowing the full details first. "Tell them, Djaq, tell them what happened."

The abrupt change of subject and the sudden lucidity in the young man's eyes startled both the woman in question and the group of outlaws surrounding their friend.

"But, you said…tomorrow."

"Now, Djaq, tell the truth and I'll tell you mine," Will was very alert now and tense, a hard look in his stormy eyes.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. What's going on?" Much's gaze switched from one outlaw to another with obvious bewilderment.

Djaq took one look at the blood stained young man and nodded before taking a seat heavily on the bench beside the bunk.

"I would appreciate it if you sat too," she said calmly. The others, wondering what an earth was going on, complied.

"Last night…I went to get the boots. I stayed out later than intended. When I began heading back to camp I was attacked. I had no idea by whom. I tried to get my sword out but in my struggle it was too late and I had a knife at my throat." As Djaq spoke she unconsciously rubbed the spot on her neck where the described weapon had been. "A man spoke in my ear, telling me to walk into the forest. I did because I was scared. Once we were in the forest he told me to undress and if I didn't he would do it for me. I tried calling for help, I begged for one of you to find me and stop him but…" The woman took a deep, choked breath. "He…raped me."

All of the men watching the distraught woman felt a series of emotions all through her story. First came disbelief that strong, independent Djaq could be breaking down in front of their eyes, second came horror as they realised what her story was leading up to and third was complete fury at the crime this peasant had committed.

"I will murder him," came a harsh whisper from the usually so calm Robin. His face was a picture of anger and disgust like he couldn't believe that someone could do such a thing. He'd been with a lot of woman but never had he forced himself upon them – it was evil and sinful. Another experience he experienced, maybe along with all the other men, was guilt. Why had he not been there to protect the helpless Djaq from this monster? She was a woman, he should've taken into account she was more vulnerable to attack.

"Me too," Much added an oddly twisted expression of malevolence on his face that didn't suit him.

"I will rip his neck from his shoulders," Little John growled, an undercurrent of hatred evident in his voice.

"You are too late," Djaq spoke very softly, "Will already did."

Everyone turned to look at the carpenter, linking the clues together. But Will shook his head.

"I didn't. But I wish I had."

* * *

_Four hours earlier…_

Will ran at the man and knocked him to the floor in a full blown tackle. Adomar let out a strangled yelp and thrashed about as he was pinned to the floor. Several dancing women screamed and leapt backwards, fear clear in their eyes. The outlaw knew he shouldn't do this here, not in front of all these witnesses, some of which might recognize him as one of Robin Hood's men. That would not help the credit of the gang.

However it was a definite struggle to stop himself from beating the hell out of the worm there and then. With more restraint than he thought he was capable of Will nodded curtly at the gob-smacked punters and headed for the door dragging a limp Adomar behind him.

"Whatcha doin', Johnny? Why you draggin' that bloke outta here?" came the drunken slur from Peter who was now draped across a chair and almost completely off his head.

"He's the thief, Peter," Will grunted before kicking open the door and heading out into the cold night. After him slipped a dark shadow.

* * *

"I ain't no thief!" Adomar protested as soon as they were out a little way from _The Sheath and Sickle _and under the protection of the woods. This was where Will would commit his crime much like Adomar had done the previous night.

"No, you're something much worse you filthy, disgusting, evil toe-rag," Will said, emphasizing each word by spraying spittle into the man's face and pushing him further into the ground.

"What you talking about? I ain't one of those neither."

"Oh you are," Will let out a small merciless chuckle, "Do you recall what you were doing last night or were you too drunk to remember?"

"Um…" for the first time Adomar looked visibly uncomfortable, his eyes gaining a shifty look, "I was at home with me wife. What's it to you anyhow?"

"You know that's a lie, Adomar. You were here last night, weren't you? And you got drunk and attacked some poor woman you saw walking past the inn on your way home. You held her at knifepoint and raped her." Will's voice was barely more than a whisper right by Adomar's ear because he wanted to make sure the man heard every word of what he did.

"Why do you care? She your wife or summin'?" Adomar knew he was caught and allowed his lips to twist into a leering sneer. _Rubbery lips…_

"No, she's the woman I love!" Will cracked, he had the confession, it didn't matter anymore, and brought out a small dagger – one he kept sharpened for emergencies. Adomar's eyes widened.

"Look, I dunno what your problem is, mate, but I think you should let the guy go."

The sudden voice caused the outlaw to halt in his tracks, his whole arm freezing midair with the knife still poised. He turned to his right to see a hooded figure moving his way. It moved silently across the leaf strewn ground with the skill of one of Robin Hood's own men. Who the hell was he?

It didn't matter who he was, Will finally decided, too blinded by raw emotion. It was none of his business and the carpenter was going to complete what he'd come to do.

"My problem is none of your business," Will growled before bringing the weapon down. However, it didn't land where he'd intended. His hand was knocked at the last second and the point penetrated Adomar's arm instead. Still, it caused the man to scream in agony anyway.

Confused, Will looked up to see the hooded figure standing over him, a sword in his own hands. He had nudged the carpenter's hand in the wrong direction but why did he care so much?

"Robin taught us never to kill. I'll not see you made a murderer, Will Scarlett, no matter what the reason." After that Will knew nothing but darkness as the butt of the sword hilt hit his head and knocked him out cold. His limp body fell face first onto Adomar's torso and across his wound. The rapist let out a scream.

"I'm not being funny but stop being such a wimp. I just saved your sorry life."

* * *

When Will woke several hours later he was dazed and rather disorientated. He blinked rapidly and tried to ignore the throbbing pain at his temple. Sitting up from a sprawled position on the floor he saw he was lying in a leafy clearing only a few metres from the outlaw camp. What on earth had happened?

Fragmented pieces of memory made their way back to him. He'd been at the inn, he'd met Vincent, and then he'd found Adomar, the man who hurt Djaq, and attacked him so he could kill him but someone stopped him…who?

Heaving himself to his feet, Will stumbled back to camp, he needed to see Djaq and make sure she was ok.

**Haha, I bet several of you thought Will had actually killed the guy! He may have been a bit OOC but love makes you act in strange ways. Did you like my little hero of the day? Review.**


	7. Revenge

**Ok. Well, this is the last chapter of the story but...I didnt completely round off Will and Djaq which is what you are all waiting for so..there may be an epilogue on its way. Don't hold your breath. I'm not great at endings so I may just skip all the difficult bits where they declare undying love like in that crap scene last series which was an absolute cheesefest and move onto the fluffy, they're together part and Djaq's recovered physically if not completely mentally.**

"So, you didn't?" Djaq stared at Will, slightly disbelieving. She was experiencing an odd cocktail of feelings. At first it was relief at the thought that Will hadn't taken the life of someone even if it was for her sake, then confusion as to why, when Will looked so set on his mission, he had not carried the murder through and finally was disappointment. It shamed her to think that she wanted a man dead and someone else to commit the crime for her, especially a friend, when she wouldn't dare look for him herself.

"No, someone stopped me."

"But who?" Much frowned, his brow knitting in confusion.

"Well, he knew about us, I remember that much. He knew my name and Robin's." The carpenter supplied. "I can't remember exactly what he said though."

"Strange," Robin muttered under his breath.

"I think we should stop thinking about whoever this hooded stranger was and be thankful he stopped Will," John cut in with a firm expression. "Both Djaq and Will have been through a lot. They need a rest."

The group nodded in agreement and both the carpenter and the medic were put to bed despite a lot of protests from both. Djaq claiming she wasn't sleepy nor ill and it was Will they should be more concerned about rather than her considering the serious blow he sustained to his skull.

"Will's as tough as nails. He'll be fine," Much shrugged off Djaq's comment and resumed his ushering of the Saracen into bed.

"And so am I! I am not going to be able to survive if you treat me like I should be wrapped up in wool."

"Djaq, you can't expect us to go back to being completely normal this soon," Robin, always the diplomat and the leader moved into the conversation, "It doesn't mean we think any less of you but you have to understand we are all feeling incredibly guilty for letting you get hurt. We're going to be a bit over-protective for the next few weeks."

Djaq looked at the two men who were standing over her and couldn't help but feel the reasons she had initially not told them about her attack were unfounded. They cared about her even more than her own family ever had. Despite loving her brother and father deeply they had kept their distance because of religion and she never felt such a close, unrestricted bond as she had with these English rebels. They respected her skills and views and didn't treat her as a woman but an equal.

However, she also felt that although she liked being one of the guys, this shift in the balance might be a welcome change and it couldn't harm her having several men doting and caring for her for a couple of weeks.

Whilst the Saracen had fallen into a deep sleep along with both Much and Little John Robin remained wide awake. He wasn't the only one however as the carpenter still remained unsleeping on his bunk. His mind was too awhirl with thoughts and feelings to close down enough for him to drift off. On the one hand he was glad that whoever the stranger was had stopped him from committing murder but most of him still wished he'd finished Adomar off whilst he had the chance. He knew the others wouldn't let him out of their sight for a while now.

Suddenly he was aware of movement over by the entrance of the camp and he leaned over to see what was going on. Robin was leaving, in his hand he had his bow and in his quiver several arrows. Will frowned in confusion, wondering where he was going at this hour.

"Robin," he hissed causing the outlaw leader to spin on the spot, an arrow already notched. "Where are you going?"

"To finish what you started," Robin answered with an intense expression in his blue eyes.

"But you said…"

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to make sure he pays for what he did." With that Robin vanished into the lightening forest just as the sun was rising over the canopy.

* * *

Adomar Fibbs groaned pitifully to his wife who gave him a sour look in return. She wasn't taking any of his crap this time. It was enough that he went out and got pissed every other night at the inn but getting stabbed in a bloody brawl was too much. Especially as he was making such a fuss over the cut as she took the time to stitch it in between the laundry and the cooking of the breakfast.

Little Poppy was helping with getting the fire bigger by stocking it with pieces of wood that were too big for her skinny frame. It should be her father's job to chop the logs and feed the flames but he was barely ever out of bed in time to do the chore.

"Mama," a toddler stumbled into the woman's knee clamouring for attention.

"Not now, Harry." She swiped her son away with an irritated look.

"Rachel, can you not keep those damn children under control?" Adomar growled menacingly giving the child a nasty glare causing him to stumble backwards in fear and fall onto his bottom.

"Adomar, don't scare, Harry," Rachel told her husband.

"I'll do what I want, woman, as they are of my blood and you are my wife. I'll give you a beating if you don't sew this cut up now." At this threat both the woman and her son fell silent.

* * *

Robin entered the village of Locksley as many of the residents were rising to go about the morning work. Women were hanging up washing and men were heading out to go and work in the fields. Children were also up early collecting water for cooking and washing.

He headed straight through all the peasant's houses and strode confidently up to the Manor House. There wasn't much action going on there but Robin knew exactly where he was going and what he needed to do. At this point he avoided the guards around the house by pulling up his hood and slipping through with several milking maids towards the granary.

Having passed the guards, Robin entered the warm musty space that was the barn where a lot of wheat and corn was stored. These bags of grain were what he had came for and he hefted a couple onto his shoulders.

"Need a hand with that?" An amused voice sounded from the rafters of the building and Robin jumped, startled, dropping the bags and immediately reaching for his weapon. He looked around and spotted a hooded figure dropping down in front of him from the ceiling space.

"Who are you? Declare yourself!" Robin ordered with his usual boldness.

"I will if you tell me what on earth you are doing nicking Giz's supplies. I'm not being funny but wouldn't it be more fruitful to take his money?"

"Allan?!" The voice had sounded familiar and it suddenly clicked in Robin's mind.

The cloaked form removed his hood to reveal the smiling face of Allan 'a' Dale formerly of Robin's band of outlaws but outcast as a traitor.

"The very same," Allan chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Robin hissed this man was definitely not high in his favour. "If you do not leave now I may have to shoot you."

"Hey, cool it," Allan held his hands in the air, "What is it with you guys recently? Immediately thinking violence solves everything. I'm here because I was visiting Giz and saw a certain someone making their way very sneakily into the granary. So, being the good little right hand man I am, I came to investigate.

"Good is not a word I would associate with you, Allan," Robin stated coldly.

"I know. And before you ask I'm not going to call the guards. I just want to know what's going on in the gang."

"Why?" the outlaw asked suspiciously.

"Because they're my bloody friends and last night I caught Will trying to run some drunk bloke through with a dagger."

"You…what?"

"Last night. Will nearly killed someone and if I hadn't stopped him he would've."

"You're the hooded stranger."

"Uh…yeah? I just wear this so people don't know who I am and Giz doesn't find out. Its come in pretty useful I'll tell you." Allan plucked at the garment hanging round his neck. "Now are you going to tell me what's up with Will?"

Robin eyed his former friend up, scrutinising every detail of him before coming to a verdict on whether or not to trust him with what had gone on at the camp. He had betrayed them before and despite stopping Will from committing such a terrible crime Allan may still tell Gisborne about Djaq. However, as he said, they were his friends and he did care about them at some point.

"Alright, not that it's any of your business, but the man Will tried to murder was Adomar Fibbs and he raped Djaq," Robin watched the other man closely, gauging his reaction. At first Allan looked disbelieving but when he saw how stony Robin's posture and gaze were he knew that what he had said was true.

"He…what? And I stopped Will from killing the bastard?!" For a moment Allan looked disgusted at himself, his unnaturally blue eyes filled with anger and repulsion.

"And the entire gang thanks you for that," Robin announced begrudgingly. "If you hadn't stopped him Will would be a standing a murderer."

"But…we can't just let him get away with it."

"I'm not. That's what I'm here for before you interrupted me." The outlaw accused, his voice icy.

"Let me help," Allan immediately responded.

"No."

"She's my friend too and I can help you."

* * *

Gareth Jacobs jumped, startled out of his daydreaming as a figure streaked by him in a long flowing brown cloak. He was supposed to be on guard duty and he was certain he'd never seen that bloke before. A cloak was never a good sign. That along with the two huge bags of grain hung over his bony shoulders.

"Hey, come back! Thief! Someone catch him!" The armour-clad guard sped after the running man, clunking and clanking in a very ungainly fashion. He was seriously hindered by the metal but whoever was the thief must be struggling under the weight of the bags for he was running very slowly too.

By this time he'd been joined by his fellow guard, Harold, and the two of them ran at full speed after the criminal. They followed him down into Locksley village, weaving in and out of the peasant-folk who were going about their daily business, rather shocked by the two guards sprinting into their paths. Eventually they saw the fellow slope off to one side and they followed him quickly into a small low house.

Outside this cottage a small boy gazed up at them in open mouthed astonishment, dropping the worm he had been about to eat. The soldiers ignored him and rammed through the wooden door to find a dark haired woman scrubbing at a big cooking pot.

"Where is he?" Gareth asked breathlessly.

"Who?" she asked, nonplussed by the fact an armoured guard was in her household.

"The fella who lives here."

"Oh, my husband is out the back." The woman supplied them with a shrug.

The couple barrelled through the door on the other side of the tiny cottage and were met with the sight of a man dressed in a brown cloak similar to the one the thief had been wearing and holding a bag of grain in his arms - a stunned expression on his face.

"There you are! You're in for a spell in Nottingham Castle's torture chamber after a display like that, peasant. Maybe even a hanging if the Sheriff's feeling bored."

"Wh-what?!" Adomar Fibbs stared at the guards, gob-smacked. A moment a go a young man had charged into him and thrown a cloak over his shoulders and this bag of grain into his grip and now he was being arrested for thievery. It was all too much at once. "I didn't. This man. Someone else did it. They framed me."

"That's what they all say," Harold shook his head, unconvinced and grabbed the peasant roughly.

Just at that moment there was the sound of hoof beats and a large, well bred chestnut horse came into view. On its back was the tall, upright figure of Gisborne's right hand man, dressed in black.

"I heard Sir Guy had a thief in his barn. Is this the culprit?" Allan asked, staring coldly at Adomar.

"Yes, sir," Harold replied as Allan jumped off his horse and came over.

"Well done."

"But I didn't do it! Don't you dimwits get it?!" Adomar was practically shrieking now but quietened as Allan leant towards him and whispered very softly in his ear.

"I think what you don't get is divine justice, my friend. And just because there is no law against rape doesn't mean I can't arrest you for something else." As the man said this Adomar's jaw dropped and he remained silent as he was led away.

* * *

Rachel Fibbs watched with a feeling of smug satisfaction as her husband was dragged away by Gisborne's men. She was glad that he was gone as he was scum and only made her life a misery. Now she could have the house to herself and allow her children to grow up not being hurt by their abusive father.

She couldn't help but feel happy, that when that hooded stranger had walked up to her and asked her whether she would miss he husband should he suddenly vanish, she had said no. It seemed like fate that on the same day he should be taken away to be dealt with at Nottingham Castle. She felt no sympathy for him whatsoever.

**I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that Robin did think about the family Adomar would be leaving behind without just charging ahead. Thanks for the support. Stay tuned for the Epilogue. REVIEW!**


	8. Epilogue

**Here we go. The END! Thanks for all the support. You encouraged this lazy writer to keep going despite having a serious lack of committment and a very short attention span. The ending is a bit cheesy and probably a bit bitty but ah well I don't care as its finally finished.**

_Seven years later…_

Lying in the long grass of the steep meadow that overlooked the village of Locksley Will Scarlett couldn't help but feel completely at peace with the world. He could feel the coarse fibres of the plants tickling his elbows and making them itch but that still couldn't hinder his happiness.

The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on a gorgeous summer's day, bathing the entire county of Nottinghamshire in a wonderfully warm glow. It was a welcome change the recent rain and freezing winds they'd been experiencing.

From here he could see the countryside stretched out before him in the form of rolling hills, tiny toy-like settlements and the beautiful wooded land that was Sherwood Forest, his one time home and refuge. The green leafy tree tops were full again after a sparse winter and full of burgeoning seedlings.

In the field a few hundred metres from where he was Will spotted a lone farmer going about the business of ploughing his soil with two strong horses tugging the farming tools. The animals' necks were arched with the strain but they continued doggedly on with the promise of a cool trough of water at the end of the strenuous work and a net full of hay and grain. The farmer's encouraging words also urging them on in their toil.

A rabbit suddenly appeared on the hillside and Will watched as it bounded gracefully through the grass. There was a time when he would've been up on his feet in an instant, whipping out a weapon in order to spear it for dinner. Life was different now, food wasn't so scarce. Instead, the man remained completely still, so much so that the animal didn't even register his presence.

Behind the grazing rabbit appeared something else however: a tiny head rising out of the natural camouflage of the plant life. Two dark brown eyes narrowed on the small creature in front of them. A pair of legs bent, ready to spring like a coiled snake on the unsuspecting prey.

"Rargh!" Came the loud bellow from the hidden predator and it leapt from the long grass only to come crashing down on thin air as the rabbit sped away in fright back to its burrow. "Daddy! I missed the rabbit!"

The upset child wailed and stumbled over the uneven ground towards Will who reached out his arms to receive his son. The small brown haired boy ran into his arms and flung his skinny arms round Will's neck.

"That's bad luck isn't it, Remi?" Will consoled the child who nodded.

"Next time I will use a bow and arrow and then I will definitely get him," Remi decided and extracted himself from his father, all previous disappointment forgotten.

"Well, do you think its time to go back down to the cottage?"

"Yes. Will you carry me?" Remi queried looking up at the adult imploringly.

"Remi. It's not that far," the man laughed at his son.

"Please?" When Remi made his chestnut coloured eyes so huge and round the carpenter found it difficult to refuse him for he looked so much like his mother.

The man sighed and reached down, swinging the ridiculously light form of Remi up onto his shoulders. The boy immediately planted his hands in his father's dark hair and smiled broadly.

"Giddy up, horsey!" Remi squeezed his thighs to make Will move. He complied with a chuckle.

* * *

The cottage that was owned by the Scarlett's was a reasonable size and a little way off from the majority of Locksley village. It was closer in fact the outskirts of Sherwood Forest. Will had chosen this location to build his house because he didn't feel ready to quite desert the woodland that had helped him to survive for so long.

Made of both stone and timber the building was very well made and sturdy. It was the perfect living space for a growing family especially with the extra outbuilding that was Will's workshop. Having returned from the forest he had immediately resumed his role as the village carpenter fixing everything from doors to fences. People even came from surrounding settlements having heard of his skill with wood.

Outside the house lounging in the sun was a cat by the name of Pebbles and two goats that were grazing at some shoots of grass and weeds which were growing around the doorframe. Sometimes they were restrained by a leash attached to a post but today they were left to roam free so they could take protection from the shade more easily.

The door of the cottage was wide open and Will could hear voices coming from inside. One female and three male. He recognised all of them and with a smile entered the building.

"Marian is expecting another babe. After Aidan and Celeste I wasn't sure I wanted more trouble but what can I say? She's broody."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you, Robin," Djaq's amused tone sounded as she spoke with her old friend.

"Yeah, well at least your Missus isn't only popping out girls. I'll tell you, having one little girl is okay but three, well, lets just say my eardrums are bursting," Allan 'a' Dale's cheeky voice also reached Will.

"I am happy with just the one at the moment," Djaq smiled, "Remi is enough of a handful."

"Mama! Why am I a handful? A handful of what? A hand full of flowers would be nice but a hand full of worms would be…ergh." Remi asked from atop his father's shoulders as the two joined the gathering in the household.

"There you are, Will." Robin grinned. "I was wondering whether you were avoiding us. Haven't seen you in such a long time."

Will smiled at his old friends. When King Richard had returned to England the Sheriff had been captured and executed in his own courtyard and Gisborne had been exiled. This had left the group of outlaws the conquering heroes of Nottinghamshire. They had been met with crowds of peasant-folk and gifts of all shapes and sizes.

However, the majority of the group just wanted to return to their normal lives in the village despite being offered land by Robin who got his Manor House back and married his childhood sweetheart, Marian.

Allan had returned to the gang several months before King Richard came back to England. He had been reaccepted by the outlaws after risking his life to save Much in a botched up escape from the castle. The man had been badly wounded in the process, sustaining several slashes to his arm and torso which Djaq had to tend to back at the camp as he was given back his neck tag.

Both Allan and Much did not live far from Will and Djaq who had discovered their love about a month after Djaq's rape and tied the knot a couple of weeks later seeing no point in delaying the process even if they were still wanted by the Sheriff.

Much had found Eve, the maid, once again and they had also married. It was almost like the end of a fairy tale with each brave outlaw finding love and having children. All of them except Little John however, who unfortunately died in the final battle between guards and the outlaws literally two days before the King returned from the Holy Lands. It was a devastating blow to the group and considerably dampened the spirits as they were freed from the confines of the forest.

"I know, Remi and I were hunting rabbits, weren't we?" Will looked for his son who was in the process of stealing a bread roll from the basket on the side. The child realised he was being addressed and froze in his actions before turning round with a huge innocent smile on his face.

"Yes, Daddy." He then turned to Robin. "Uncle Robin, is Aidan here?"

"Of course he is, Remi. He didn't want to miss seeing his best friend. He's in the Maze with Johnny."

"Ooh, I'll go find them!" Remi clapped his hands together and darted out the back of the cottage. The adults smiled and watched out of the window as the small boy entered the forest.

* * *

When Robin referred to the Maze he meant the complex wooden playground that Will had designed between the tree trunks of Sherwood Forest. As Remi had reached five he had been restless and wanting an adventure so the carpenter set about fulfilling his needs. The Maze was a series of ledges, ladders, rope bridges and wooden planks that the boys enjoyed spending hours on creating quests and imaginary scenarios like sword fights and rescues of damsels in distress. These damsels would either be Celeste, Aidan's older sister or one of Allan's girls.

"Johnny!" Remi began scaling a ladder to reach the perch where Much's son was. This young, solemn little boy was named after the lost outlaw and he had a heart of gold. He was always trying to help everyone whether they wanted it or not. "Guess what? I _nearly _caught a rabbit!"

"Oh, well done, Remi," Johnny wasted no time in praising his courageous friend despite the fact he failed at his task.

"Well, I shot a deer, beat that!" Aidan swung down from high up in the tree branches with a smug expression on his face, one akin to his father's.

"He didn't," Celeste was also there, her chestnut curls rolling around her thin shoulders, "Papa shot it with his arrow and then Aidan just stuck his in after it was dead."

"Shut up, smelly!" Aidan frowned and hit his sister, "I will be as good as Papa one day, mark my words!"

"I doubt it!"

* * *

The sun set later that evening behind the trees casting a warm pink-purplish haze on the countryside. The birds had settled down to roost and the peasants all around the villages were getting ready for the night.

Remi was tucked up in bed, the blankets drawn up around his neck and his eyes tightly closed. His dark hair was splayed out on the pillow and one small fist was resting by his cheek.

Djaq watched her son sleeping peacefully and couldn't help love how her life had turned out. She had a son who was absolutely beautiful and a husband who she loved with all her heart. She had to admit that when she'd been trapped in that slave cage all those years ago her future had looked pretty desperate. And then when she had been raped. She never thought her life could be normal despite how much her friends tried to make it.

However, she remembered one night, similar to this one, when she had been wandering through the forest deep in thought enjoying the warm air and comforting sounds of the wildlife. She had found a nice spot at the foot of a big oak and she'd rested there, deep in thought. That was until a tall, lanky figure burst into the clearing.

_Will Scarlett's eyes had roamed the space with a wild, terrified look and then when his gaze locked onto hers they widened in absolute shock and relief as if he couldn't quite believe she was there and safe._

_"Djaq!" he gasped, trying to school his expression into one of calmness but failing miserably, "I was…we were so worried. I thought you could be…." Will didn't finish his sentence realising he was babbling._

_"Why were you worried?" the woman let out a nervous laugh, perturbed by his outward display of emotions._

_"Because…you know…last time…" he trailed off as if he suddenly knew how stupid his reasons were and was too embarrassed to speak._

_"Last time what Will? Make sense."_

_"Djaq. Last time you went missing, we didn't notice, and you got attacked. I didn't want it to happen again."_

_"Oh." It suddenly dawned on the Saracen woman just how the guys must have been feeling considering she hadn't told them where she was going but it struck her as slightly strange how desperate and scared Will had looked when he'd first entered the clearing. "Sorry."_

_"I'm…just glad your okay," the carpenter nodded._

_"You mustn't get so worked up."_

_"I can't help it."_

_Djaq was surprised by his honest deliverance of the words and quite taken aback. There was something about Will. Something that evoked unfound feelings in her and made her feel strange inside as if she wasn't quite sure about herself. She found herself wanting to know more about his underlying word meanings._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, watching him carefully for a reaction._

_Will knew the question was coming. He half dreaded it half wanted it to happen. He'd been working up to it for a long time now but not quite knowing when was the right time. He decided now was as good as any, he couldn't live with these feelings cooped up inside anymore._

_"I mean…Djaq…" He paused. "I mean that I….love you." His statement was met with silence and he groaned internally, she wasn't ready, she didn't feel the same way. Why was he so stupid as to ruin their relationship?_

_"You…do?" Came a small, barely audible whisper._

_"Yes. Do you feel the same? If you don't it….doesn 't matter."_

_"Of course it matters, Will. You have laid out your heart to me but…" Will winced to hear the word. "You know I'm no good with emotions. Would you accept me if I told you that I return your feelings?"_

That had been the day that changed Djaq's life for the better and the reason she'd ended up with the idyllic life she led now. She never thought she would be ready for sex after her rape but Will had been so loving and gentile that it had been easier than she thought it would be.

She felt the said man's arms around her waist and she leant into his reassuring, solid presence with a smile. Will had changed her life and so had Remi. She never even thought about returning to the Holy Lands. England was her home now.

**There ya go. Would you all be every so kind and give one last review as an overview of what you liked and disliked about this story excluding the shoddy updating schedule?! Thanks and ta ta! -heads off for a well earned hot chocolate and bed-**


End file.
